Too Late
by chanmiaw
Summary: Semuanya sudah terlambat untuk Oh Sehun. HunHan.


**Too Late**

**By**

**chanmiaw**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Casts aren't mine.**

**Pair : HunHan**

**Warning : Boys Love, OOC, Typos, etc.**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**.**

**.**

Sehun masih ingat betapa bergetarnya tubuh Luhan saat menyatakan cinta padanya waktu itu.

"A...Aku mencintaimu sejak lama... Maaf," Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf? Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Hah? Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang, aku mencintaimu."

"Katakan sekali lagi?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau tidak salah?"

"Tidak. Aku, Oh Sehun, mencintaimu, Xi Luhan."

"Jadi kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Tentu saja."

Dan bibir mereka menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman manis untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

_**Too young, too dumb to realize**_

_**That I should've bought you flowers and held your hand**_

_**Should've gave you all my hours when I had the chance**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Oh Sehun yang tampan, cool dan dewasa. Xi Luhan yang manis, ceria, dan manja.

Bukankah mereka pasangan yang sempurna?

Setidaknya begitulah menurut orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

_Tapi di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna kan?_

"Oh Sehun."

"Hm?"

"Ayo pergi ke taman bermain!"

"Tidak bisa. Aku sedang sibuk."

"Bisakah kau setidaknya melihat ke arahku saat aku sedang berbicara denganmu? Apa sebegitu pentingnya kertas-kertas itu bagimu?"

"Maaf Luhan, aku benar-benar sibuk. Dan ya, kertas-kertas ini sangat penting."

"Lebih penting dariku?"

"Ya, kurasa."

"..."

"Hey, mau kemana Luhan?"

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Hun. Apa kau mau makan dulu?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah makan di luar tadi."

"Baiklah. Oh iya, kau ingat tidak ini hari apa?"

"Aku lelah, Luhan. Perkerjaanku tadi sangat banyak. Aku ingin tidur. Besok saja bercandanya, okay?"

"Tapi, Sehun-"

"Apa lagi?!"

"Ini hari ulang tahunku."

"Oh benarkah? Maaf aku lupa. Besok aku akan membelikanmu hadiah. Bagaimana kalau- Lu? Kenapa menangis?"

.

.

_**My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways**_

_**Caused a good strong man like you to walk out my life**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Jadi, seharusnya Sehun tidak heran jika suatu saat Luhan meninggalkannya kan?_

Dengan tangan bergetar Sehun membaca surat yang Luhan tinggalkan untuknya.

_Dear Sehun,_

_Mungkin saat membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak lagi berada di Korea. Maaf meninggalkanmu tanpa izin. Aku memang tidak berguna. Maafkan aku..._

_Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin ini terjadi. Tapi aku rasa ini adalah jalan yang seharusnya aku ambil sejak dulu. Selama ini aku hanya menjadi beban untukmu. Aku selalu meminta banyak hal darimu. Padahal aku tahu kau sangat sibuk._

_Mulai sekarang kau bebas. Silahkan lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku tidak akan mengganggu atau meminta waktumu lagi._

_Maaf, sekali lagi, maaf._

_Selamat tinggal Sehun. Aku mencintaimu._

_Luhan_

Sehun tak lagi sanggup menahan air matanya. Secepat mungkin ia berlari keluar apartemennya, berharap menemukan Luhan.

Namun nihil, semua sudah terlambat.

Luhan-nya sudah benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan dirinya beserta semua penyesalannya.

Dan Sehun hanya bisa meneriakkan nama Luhan di tengah jalan seperti orang gila.

.

.

_**Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made**_

_**And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ia, Oh Sehun, seperti kehilangan jiwanya semenjak kepergian Luhan.

Tidak ada lagi Sehun yang pekerja keras, tidak ada lagi Sehun yang selalu memprioritaskan kesehatannya, tidak ada lagi Sehun yang _hidup_.

Puluhan bungkus rokok berserakan di kamarnya, juga beberapa botol minuman keras. Yang Sehun lakukan setiap hari hanyalah merokok, minum, dan memikirkan Luhan. Berharap kekasih mungilnya itu kembali.

Sehun tidak pernah tahu kalau Luhan akan membawa dampak sebesar ini padanya.

_"Aku merindukanmu, Luhan."_

.

.

_**Although it hurts, I'll be the first to say that I was wrong**_

_**Oh, I know I'm probably much too late to try and apologize for my mistakes**_

_**But I just want you to know**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Luhan?"

"Hai Sehun."

"Kau... Kembali?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu."

"Lu..."

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku,"

"Semua yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama."

"Maukah kau kembali padaku?"

"Um... sebaiknya kau buka benda yang tadi aku berikan padamu."

.

.

.

Kalau bukan karena ingin melihat Luhan, Sehun tidak akan berada di tempat ini.

Semua orang di tempat itu terlihat bahagia, jika Sehun tidak dihitung tentu saja. Tidak lama lagi Luhan akan resmi menjadi milik orang lain dalam ikatan suci yang disebut dengan pernikahan.

Sungguh, Sehun akan memberikan apa saja agar bisa bertukar posisi dengan pria di samping Luhan yang sedang mengucapkan janjinya di depan sana.

Tapi, apa yang bisa Sehun lakukan?

Luhan bahkan sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi.

Sehun menangis karena Luhan untuk kedua kalinya. Tanpa peduli bahwa hal itu akan memperburuk penampilannya yang sudah kacau.

Tepat saat Luhan menyatukan bibir dengan pria yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya, Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan bangunan itu.

_"Semoga kau bahagia, Luhan. Aku mencintaimu."_

_**I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand**_

_**Give you all his hours when he has the chance**_

_**Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance**_

_**Do all the things I should have done when I was your man**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's note :**_

Efek ngeliat nilai uas maka terciptalah ff nista ini hahaha.

Ok saya tau kok banyak kekurangannya. Dan lagi ceritanya mainstream lol. Gatau tiba-tiba aja kepikiran pas lagi denger lagu mas bruno.

sorry kalo bikin bingung dsb. sorry juga kalo feelnya gak nyampe/?. saya masih perlu banyak belajar.

Thanks buat yang udah baca sampe sini.

_With love, chanmiaw_


End file.
